Cookies for Two, for Me and for You
by Goddess Char
Summary: Juvia has a spectacular surprise for Gray when he returns from his job! This was made for Gruvia Day, which is today, 9.10.15


**A/N:** _Hey everyone! I deeply apologize for the lack of story uploads from me, school started back a couple weeks ago and I'm overloaded with homework and the heat is melting me some while I'm trying to focus on my schoolwork I'm also trying to keep cool and avoid possible heatstrokes. BUT today is 9.10.15, which means it's Gruvia Day! So here is a fluffy Gruvia fic for you all in honor of this beautiful day to celebrate the wonderful pair Hiro Mashima brought to life for us. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Cookies for Two, for Me and for You  
_**

Juvia hummed cheerfully as she cleaned over the countertops of her and Gray's home with a spare rag, the scent of the cookies she had prepared overflowing from the oven. Her sky blue dress and her lovely azure hair swayed to the side with each graceful movement she made as she walked from counter to counter to clean up her cookie messes. Wiping her forehead with her free hand, she slightly grimaced at the sweat that dripped down from her head, until she noticed that her hands were both still coated heavily with flour and cookie dough. Dropping the cleaning rag, she observed her state of dress and realized her whole apron and even some of her dress was dusted with sprinkles of flour. Glancing down at the floor, she saw that wherever she had walked, flour from her dress had blown off onto the floor, causing the brown tiles of the kitchen floor to appear sticky and dirty with flour.

"Juvia must clean up before Gray-sama arrives..." she whispered frantically to herself, untying her apron and throwing it across the kitchen to the table. Grabbing the broom in her hands, she immediately began sweeping up the flour hastily, the tune of her humming becoming quick-paced like her sweeping.

Then her communications lacrima phone rang, and she jumped in her skin. It had to be Gray, she was absolutely sure it was Gray, because on that very special day why else would anyone but Gray call her? Of course, her beloved himself had no idea how special the day was for he and Juvia, and the water mage planned to keep it that way until he came home.

She darted to the couch where she had placed her aqua blue communications lacrima phone and scooped it up in her hands, which were still sticky with flour and cookie dough. Tapping and sliding the green telephone symbol to the center of the phone screen, she pressed the device to her ear and beamed after reading the caller ID, which stated it was indeed Gray calling. "Hello Gray-sama?" she said, her happiness bubbling inside her.

"Oi Juvia, I'm heading to the train station right now. I'll be home in about forty minutes, okay?" Gray told her, and Juvia knew he was smirking.

"Okay Gray-sama, Juvia will have everything cleaned up by then!" she replied enthusiastically. "Juvia can't wait to see you, Gray-sama. Juvia loves you!"

Gray chuckled as a light pink shade of blush clouded his cheeks. "I love you too, Juvia. I'll be home in a bit." He grinned before breaking the connection between them and stuffing his grey communications lacrima into his pants pocket.

Juvia squealed as quietly as she could and cleaned off her lacrima phone quickly with the hem of her dress before tossing it back onto the sofa. Picking up the broom again, she returned to sweeping up the flour on the kitchen floor, happily awaited the return of her beloved while humming one of her favorite tunes.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Juvia had finished sweeping and cleaning the kitchen of her mess, and had even taken a quick shower then thrown on a lovely periwinkle dress afterwards. With her hair styled into a lovely bun, the kitchen sparkly clean, and upon hearing the _ding!_ of the timer on the stove, she rushed into the kitchen from her bedroom and slipped her hands into a pair of mittens. Carefully and slowly, the water mage opened up the stove, the heat smacking her in the face, and reached for the tray plated with cookies. She took it out even slower so as to make sure the cookies wouldn't spill or ruin before shutting closed the oven door and setting the tray on top of the stove.

Juvia checked to make sure all twenty of her cookies had been properly baked, and that they were hot enough for her and Gray to eat. She couldn't help but beam a smile full of pride when she gazed upon them, for they were a very... _unique_ batch of cookies.

Just as Juvia was moving to grab a two plates from one of the cabinets, Gray's keys turning in the doorknob sounded outside. Forgoing the plates, the water mage sprinted full speed through the front door to wait for Gray to enter and smiled fully at him once he had unlocked the door and stepped inside their quaint home.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, throwing her arms around her beloved's neck and hugging him tight.

Gray chuckled at her and wrapped his arms around her curvaceous waist before kissing her lovingly on the lips when she had released her hold on his neck. "I'm home," he mumbled when their lips had parted and he had pressed his forehead against hers.

"Juvia is glad," answered the water mage, her lively blue eyes glimmering with love. She clutched one of his hands and began guiding him towards the kitchen. "I have a surprise for Gray-sama!"

Gray raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion. "Were you baking, Juvia? It smells good."

The blunette nodded vigorously and released him before putting on the oven mittens and picked up the tray of cookies. "Gray-sama, look what Juvia made for us!"

"They look really-" Gray paused and peered intently at the cookies. Etched onto the surface in light chocolate frosting where the faces of both he and Juvia on each and every cookie. There was a cookie where they were smiling, another where they were winking, and another where they were sticking out their tongues. It was evident it had taken a lot of time and designing expertise to get the cookies and the frosting to come out that way. And the cookies themselves were perfectly smooth and rounded into perfect circles. Gray was in awe at how Juvia had designed the cookies in such a professional way, and knowing that she had made it for him made him love her even more. But that still didn't excuse the fact that seeing his face on food, much less a cookie, was actually very creepy.

"They look really what, Gray-sama?"

Gray gulped and picked up one of the treats. It was still quite hot, but it didn't bother him since he was an ice mage. "How...why did you make them with our faces on them?"

"Because it's Gruvia Day, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered, throwing her arms into the air merrily. "Does Gray-sama not like it?" Her face transformed into one of great worry and fear of his response.

"No, no, I do like them it's just...Gruvia Day? What the hell is that?"

"It's a day Juvia created that celebrates the time Gray-sama and Juvia first met! It's very important to Juvia because on that day, Gray-sama showed Juvia the sun for the first time. And on that day, Juvia fell head over heels in love with Gray-sama upon first sight!" Clasping her hands together, Juvia began to fantasize her and Gray's first meeting.

"But Gruvia? How did you come up with that?" The ice mage studied the cookie in his hand unsurely.

"Juvia just combined the first part of Gray-sama's name and the last part of Juvia's name," Juvia explained. "She spent all yesterday trying to think of a name for today, and she finally came up with Gruvia! Juvia hopes Gray-sama loves this day as much as Juvia because it is very important and special."

Gray peeked at her while still focused solely on the cookie before shrugging and taking a bite. Chocolate was the first flavor he tasted, then a river of vanilla filling overflowed into his mouth. And while usually, he didn't at all like any sort of sweets with filling inside, Juvia had perfected the cookie so wonderfully that just the right amount of vanilla filling poured into his mouth with the first bite. The second bite was even better and almost heavenly when he bit the cookie again; the third made him nearly swoon once he bit the center. Vanilla filling and a small slip of chocolate filling inside the vanilla oozed out, and he consuming it greedily and quickly. Juvia watched him excitedly as he ate the whole cookie and burped his contentment.

"J-Juvia, that was amazing!"

The water mage blushed and set the tray down on the table. "It was?"

Gray could only manage to bob his head up and down like a bobble-head.

Juvia clapped and embraced Gray again. "Good! Because Juvia has another surprise for Gray-sama that she made herself in honor of our Gruvia Day!" She latched onto his arm again and steered him out of the kitchen and through the living room to their staircase.

"Really? W-What is it, Juvia?" Knowing Juvia and having been with her for a good while, Gray knew how crazy the woman could be when she tried to do things for him, and especially since it was their self-proclaimed "Gruvia Day." Their first meeting was the most important thing to the water mage right after Gray's existence, so as they bounded up the staircase he was mentally preparing himself for what Juvia was about to present to him.

Juvia stopped when the two reached their closed bedroom door and squeezed Gray's hand. "Is Gray-sama ready? Juvia spent the whole week Gray-sama was away getting this ready for Gruvia Day."

A chill ran down Gray's spine, and while he was an ice mage this was a chill he wasn't used to, nor was he comfortable with. He couldn't tell if it was fear or eagerness that was making his bones shake and shiver, but a gut feeling was telling him it was both. "I...I'm ready, Juvia," he finally said, collecting himself as much as he could.

Juvia smiled and opened their bedroom door ever so slowly so that with each inch she opened it, Gray could process what he was seeing. And when she opened the door fully and pulled him inside, Gray swore his whole future flashed before his eyes. Chibi Gray and Juvia dolls that had been stitched and sewn so that they looked precisely like both Gray and Juvia were set on the shelves, a few on the floor, on their windowsill, and the biggest two on their bed. A curtain that had been embroidered with the two of their faces covered the window. There was a cerulean blue and white rug placed in front of the bedroom door-which Gray and Juvia were currently standing on-reading "Gray & Juvia Love", and a matching bedspread that was blanketing their bed. Juvia had had Reedus paint a bunch of adorable, funny pictures of the pair and had they were all hanging on the walls around the room. As much as Gray could see, about every item in their bedroom that they had once owned had been replaced with a plushie of both he and Juvia, pictures, and a few sculptures that Juvia had created that were all formed entirely of water. Everything in the room was a pale blue color with additional white outlining on it. But the most distinguishing item in the room was none other than the Juvia-body pillow on the pair's bed, more specifically in Gray's spot. And to make matters even stranger, on the body pillow all Juvia sported was a pair of thin lingerie.

"Surprise Gray-sama! Happy Gruvia Day!" Juvia once more threw her arms around her beloved and kissed him briefly on his lips.

"WHA-?!"

* * *

 **And...done!**

 **Well, at first I was feeling good about this but then I had to stop my typing for about two hours and all good ideas I had went down the drain, so you can sort of see where this started looking as though it had been rushed. Nonetheless, I had a pretty good time with this and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **It's pretty late and even though in most parts of the world it isn't even Gruvia Day anymore, it still is here so I just wanted to do my part and come with a little something for today. Again, hope you liked it!**

 _ **Happy Gruvia Day!~**_


End file.
